Stabilization of polymerases for nucleic acid synthesis and amplification is necessary for long term storage. Polymerases from thermophilic organisms are highly stable enzymes at high temperatures which permit their use in nucleic acid amplification techniques, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR). Long term storage at room temperature or temperatures above freezing is challenging due to inactivation of the polymerase. Techniques such as lyophilization and the use of non-ionic and ionic detergents and polymerase specific antibodies have been used to stabilize polymerases.